koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jia Xu
Jia Xu is a new playable character in Dynasty Warriors 7. Prior to his playable appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. He is an advisor who first served under the corrupt governor Dong Zhuo, and eventually went on to serve Cao Cao. Role in Games In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Jia Xu is one who conceals his thoughts and is an enigma to read. Silent yet deadly, he somehow finds his loyalties with Cao Cao. Character Information Voice Actors *Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Kōji Totani - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"If you refuse to bend, then you will break!" Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Jia Xu is affiliated with the chain and sickle in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Does a low swinging slash and follows up with a flaming upwards slash. :Musou 1: : Does a backwards crouching somersault and creates several clones of himself. He and his clones send forth their sickles to create flaming whirlwinds. :Musou 2: R1 + : Wraps his chain around his opponent's neck to pull them off balance and bring them closer; proceeds to do a few dashing slashes once they are in range. Historical Information Early Career When Jia Xu was young, he was compared to Zhang Liang and Chen Ping, two primary strategists of the first emperor of the Han dynasty, Liu Bang. He was recommended as "Filial and Incorrupt", a recommendation for talented people who retain filial piety and upright behaviour, and was assigned as an attendant in the imperial court. One day, after leaving the court, Jia Xu was captured by a group of Di barbarians. Despite the sudden event, he claimed that he was the maternal grandson of Duan Jiong, a powerful and feared general at that time by the people, and asked to be buried apart from the other captives, saying that his family would pay a bold price for the corpse. As such, after negotiating a promise, Jia Xu was let go, and all of the other captives were killed. Jia Xu later rejoined the court, taking the position as Chief Commandant of Pingjin. When Dong Zhuo and his clan were exterminated, a handful of his loyalists ― Guo Si, Li Jue, and Zhang Ji all wished to return to their respective homes. However, Jia Xu recommended that they all stay together and attack Chang'an in the name of Dong Zhuo. When they all agreed, Jia Xu fled the capital with them, building an army through their travels to get to Chang'an. Li Jue succeeded and led the attack on the city. The three loyalists wished to make Jia Xu an official nobleman, but he firmly declined. So, instead, they made him the head of a department in charge of recommending people to office, where many people benefitted from him. When his mother died, however, he relinquished his position. Later, Guo Si and Li Jue went on to fight each other for superiority, so Li Jue invited Jia Xu to become his general. He accepted, and when the emperor was released, Jia Xu came to be under a man named Duan Wei. This was only for a short time, however, as Duan Wei and his army, though respecting Jia Xu, feared that he would turn traitor against them. The uneasy Jia Xu was courteous however, and soon left them as Zhang Xiu, whom Jia Xu had connections with, sent for him. Under Zhang Xiu and Wei Zhang Xiu made good with Jia Xu, who proved his useful intelligence. On one occasion, during Cao Cao's campaign against Zhang Xiu, Jia Xu disagreed with his lord's decision to personally pursue Cao Cao, sure that they would lose. They did, but, when when the lord retreated back, Jia Xu told them to pursue them once again as they would win ― which they did. During the time of the Battle of Guandu, the major warlord Yuan Shao had sent a messenger to request an alliance from Zhang Xiu. Jia Xu told the messenger, "Return and express to Yuan Benchu that we decline. If he could not accept even his brother, could he accept the talented men of the realm?" Jia Xu referred to Yuan Shao's distrust for his half-brother, Yuan Shu. Zhang Xiu asked his advisor where they would find refuge, to which he replied they would find it with Cao Cao, as he is weak but controls the Emperor, and with his small numbers, would be glad to take them in. Yuan Shao had a very large army, so he would not regard their presence highly. Zhang Xiu thought, and led his troops to Cao Cao. When Cao Cao saw them coming, he rejoiced, and praised Jia Xu. Later in the battle, Jia Xu skillfully advised Cao Cao to many small victories. Later, when Cao Cao was leading a campaign against Han Sui and Ma Chao, he followed all of Jia Xu's strategies which led to victory and victory. Historical records praised Jia Xu's ability and stated that to keep away from suspicion, he avoided making friendly relationships with other prominent figures, and avoided marrying his children to other pretigious clans. Jia Xu was an important supporter to Cao Pi's rise to the throne, and the generals in Cao Cao's army would go to him for guidance out of respect. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery jiaxudw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render Jiaxu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wei characters